Young Love
by Yo xp quien mas
Summary: This is going to be a Sherman x Penny story about their adventures in the WABAC and stuff like that. Also a bit of father/son stuff
1. Complicated

**Author Note:**

**Ok, this is my first fanfic, my language isn't English, and, well, you know… many things that will probably make this story to be… adjskgfjd. But I loved this movie and I have been wanting to write about it. This story (before you read it) is about Sherman and Penny basically. But it will also contain father/son stuff and WABAC trips. Because, all of that (I think) makes the story interesting; A beautiful couple, the amazing trips and the brilliant dog. **

**So, I think that´s all. Hope you like it**

Chapter 1: Complicated.

Second day. It was only the second day of school for Sherman and all felt completely different from the first one. Even that nobody remembered the space time continuum problem (because the president said that it was only a show so that no-one get shocked) he felt like the whole world had improved. And the best part was that he had a new friend, Penny Peterson.

He sat under a tree outside the school. After all, he arrived 30 minutes earlier than usual. Sherman remembered what happened in Egypt, when he almost said he liked Penny.

-No. it can´t be possible- Sherman thought- she may be my friend, but I can´t like her. I mean, she got into trouble all the time. In the school, Egypt, Italy, Greece….

That thought made him realize something: she was the reason of Ms. Grunion to come in first place. And King Tut wouldn't be mad at them if she hadn't traveled in the WABAC. And, many other things.

Some minutes passed, and before Sherman noticed it, he was completely mad at Penny. She bullied him, she almost made his only family to get away, and she dared to call herself his friend!?

But, before he could think anything else, someone interrupted him

-Hey Sherman! - It was Penny.

Sherman was going to tell her something. Something that wasn't nice…

He got up and walked towards her. But then, when he was about to say what he was thinking… he couldn't.

-Are you ok Sherman? - Penny asked

- Yeah, sorry. I was thinking of something- He said

- Are you sure you are ok?

-Yes, don't worry

-…OK

They walked to the building, and Sherman thought of something else; he didn't noticed that, even that she have made some mistakes, she was the reason of his biggest adventure. Thanks to her, he got closer to Mr. Peabody and… after all, she was a nice girl.

-Ok… I COULD like her.-He thought

**So… What do you think? I accept constructive criticism and ideas. I have an idea for the next chapter that includes a trip in the WABAC and stuff like that…**

**Another thing is that… I´ll be writing the date for the next update in every chapter so that, if you liked it, you don't have to wait and wait and wait: I´ll update tomorrow. To be exact, like at 7:00 or 8:00.**

**See you!**


	2. Be careful with your words

**Author Note:**

**Ok, so this is going to be my second chapter…. Jaja if only you have been there when I was fighting with the computer to update… What did I learned? I´m terrible with electronics. So, this is going to be a WABAC adventure. Oh, and, sorry if the first chapter was boring, but I promise I´ll get better with the time.**

Chapter 2: Be careful with your words

Yes! After 4 days (that appeared to be 4 years) it was finally Friday. All the students were happy, but the happiest of all was Sherman. Why? Because every Friday Mr. Peabody and Sherman went to a new trip. A few years ago, they would go all the time. But now, it was only on Fridays, and this time was special; Penny was going with them. The only thought of Penny made Sherman smile.

The bell rang and all the students went out of school to meet with their parents.

-This is going to be awesome! - said Sherman, really exited

-Sure! – replied Penny- and… where are we going?

Sherman stared at Penny like saying "really?"

-Sorry-said Penny- WHEN are we going?

- I don´t know. What about… Italy?

- But we have already been there, remember? With Da Vinci´s flying machine

- I mean ancient Rome, Not Florence.

- Am, sure.

Just then, Mr. Peabody arrived and they went to the penthouse.

-So, - started Peabody- any specific place you want to go?

-We were thinking about Rome, Mr. Peabody- Answered Sherman

-Perfect.

With that said, they went to the WABAC and Mr. Peabody selected the date and place they wanted to go and the trip started.

-I have to say, that I wanted to go to Rome time ago. – Said Mr. Peabody- All the story, the architecture… But I didn´t bring you here before because, the people there were really violent. The enemies that were captured in that time, for example, were brought to the coliseum and then …you know

- Ouch – said Penny

-But, you have grown up and demonstrated that you can handle the situations.

Sherman smiled at that. Seconds later, they entered to a beautiful place: the coliseum was intact, the gardens were perfectly kept and the sky was blue, totally cleared.

-Wow. This is amazing!- Said Penny in awe.

Sherman and Peabody nodded.

They arrived near the coliseum. It was only 8:00 am. They changed clothes, and then went out. As always, Mr. Peabody had settled all so they could go directly with the emperor and the important persons of that time. After a few meters, they arrived to the coliseum and a guard guided them to the emperor´s place.

-Good morning, your highness –said Mr. Peabody while kneeling

-Good morning – said the emperor without looking him into the eyes. He was about 20 or 23 years old and was surrounded by several slaves and by his family.

-This kids are Sherman and Penny. – introduced Mr. Peabody looking to the kids

-Hi, it´s an honor to meet you – Said Sherman

-Hello, I´m Penn- Before she could finish the sentence, the emperor spoke

-How do you dare to talk to me?!

All the guards pointed their arms to Penny instantly

-Your highness – Peabody quickly interrupted – sorry about that. As you see, we do not have this custom. It is my fault. I didn´t warned her about this.

The emperor then raised his hand to the guards like doing a signal and they returned to their original position

- My apologies. I should have remembered that you come from another place. But, if you don´t mind, I'd prefer to keep MY customs while we are here

-Of course. And again, I´m really sorry – said Mr. Peabody

Just then, the crowd started to cheer and shout in excitement. This could only mean one thing: the show had started. The 3 time-travelers took a seat.

-This rules don't make sense. The girls are as important as men- whispered Penny to Sherman

-I know, but sadly we can´t do anything. No one can do anything about it – Sherman replied

The show started: The prisoners entered to the coliseum. As soon as they did, the whole crowd started to jeer. But then, when the lions appeared, with only some ropes and chains to hold them, they started to cheer again.

Only 15 minutes had passed and Sherman was covering his eyes. The prisoners hadn't got hurt yet, but it was the perfect scenario to cause pain.

-Ok. They can tell me to be quiet. But this?– whispered Penny. Angrier than ever in her life

-I think the same Penny but, again, no-one can do anything about it- replied Sherman

-Humph. Well, the day that I see someone who tells them this is no-sense, I´ll marry him.

Without knowing it, Penny had given Sherman more than enough courage to do the most stupid thing in the world. He then got up.

-Hey you! –Sherman shouted to the one that was about to free the lions, getting all the attention to him- Who do you think you are to do this horrible things? They are persons! As you and me and you can´t…

-Sherman…- said Mr. Peabody

-And you know what? –Sherman continued, ignoring at all Mr. Peabody´s words – The woman are as important as men, and they can make this place even better. Men and women can complement this city!

-Enough! –shouted the emperor – Are you saying, that those persons, those barbarians, are as important as ME?

-Yes – said Sherman

-Hmp. So, I guess you wouldn't mind if you join them…

-Yes! Wait. What?

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Ok. This is going to be long, so I´ll let it here. In the next chapter, I will write more Sherman x Penny parts, but first I had to introduce the story. Well, hope you like it and if that's the case, please let me know with a review. Oh, and thanks to my reviewer. This is my first chapter, so I appreciate it very much. Again, sorry if my English is terrible.**

**The next update will be, probably on Sunday, but if I have some extra time than calculated, it will be tomorrow. In both cases it will be at 9.00 or 9:30**

**Thanks!**


	3. The lion tamer

**Author Note:**

**Hi! Ok so this is the second part of the last chapter. I´m starting to understand the system here so, well, we learn something new every day, huh? Oh, and to a reviewer, Josh H.M.P, sorry for the confusion, as I said my language isn´t English. It is Spanish, from Mexico so: **

**1) I wanted to say "that feels to be 4 years" sorry. **

**2) No, they aren't older. But, even that I actually investigated, I didn't find anything about kids. I should have investigated more. But, I also said that Mr. Peabody had settled all. Anyway I promise I´ll investigate better and, if you think it is really a serious mistake, I can even delete these two chapters. I can think in something else. There are many interesting places.**

**So, I think that's it. I´ll post the second part and as I said, if you think it is serious, I can delete it.**

**Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3: The lion tamer

-Yes! Wait. What?

-Guards!-shouted the emperor-make this three to be part of the show.

-oh boy…-said Sherman

The guards hold them and brought them to where the "barbarians" were.

-What are we going to do, Mr. Peabody? –asked Sherman seeing that the lion was about to be free from the chains.

-Don't worry kids-Peabody said

As always, Mr. Peabody had already made a plan: In Africa, he learned how to react if a lion was near to you; if you don't run, the lion doesn't see you like a prey.

-Just, don't run.

-But the lion…-said Sherman

-I said, don't run

-Ok

At that moment, the lion was free. Mr. Peabody looked at the lion. Surprisingly, the lion didn't move

-Now kids, give two steps back, but keep looking at the lion.

Sherman and Penny did what Mr. Peabody said and slowly, they continued giving steps. The lion just kept looking at them.

The crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing: those barbarians were controlling the lion! Was it possible?

-Kill them! –Ordered the emperor, but the crowd then started to jeer. They were shouting a lot of things:

"Let them go!" "Don't kill them!" "C´mon, they can control an angry lion!"

-What´s happening, Mr. Peabody? – asked Penny

-This emperor was really critiqued because he spent a lot of money in his shows, and their economy started to decay. So, at his point, he was really influenceable. He had already made a lot of mistakes and he didn't want to make more. So, the plan is that if the crowd is with us, the emperor will change his mind

The emperor then started to doubt about his decision. If the crowd wanted them free, and he killed them, they would hate him.

He was going to hate himself after this:

-Let them go-he ordered

The guards obeyed and guided them to the exit. Quickly, the three went to the WABAC. It was enough adventure for one day.

-Why on earth would you do something so dangerous!-said Mr. Peabody at Sherman

Sherman didn´t answer. He just had a guilty face

-Sherman,-started Penny- when I said that someone had to stop this, I didn't mean YOU, at THAT moment. Why did you do that?

-I… I don't know.

-Wait a moment-said Mr. Peabody- It was because of Penny!? You did all of this because of her!? Sherman, it doesn't matter how much you…-he was about to say "like", but he promised Sherman he wouldn´t tell Penny about that-…appreciate, your friend´s opinion, you can´t do that! Never!

-I´m sorry, Mr. Peabody…

-Well… we´ll talk about this later. Meanwhile... what have you learned?

-The emperor Commodus was really strange: he didn't want the citizens to hate him, but he made their economy decay a lot because of shows- answered Sherman

-Good boy- said Peabody

Some minutes later, they had arrived to their home. Peabody went to cook the dinner while Sherman and Penny were in Sherman´s room.

-Sherman, can I ask you something?

-Yeah, why not- Sherman said

-it´s just that, did you really did all of that just for me?

-well Penny, you are my best friend-answered Sherman, wishing that Penny stopped doing questions

-yeah, but… it was just after the words "I'll marry him"

-y-y-yeah, so…?

-Well that… Nothing just… Forget about it

Then, the day passed really fast. They had dinner, and Mr. Peabody brought Penny to her home.

But that night, Penny couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of Sherman´s reaction to her words. She hadn't thought of Sherman in THAT way. But one thing was sure: she didn't like him; she wouldn't like to take his hand, or walk in the park, or see him while he´s fighting with his hair… or anything

She didn't notice it until then, but she had a smile on her face…

-Ok. I COULD like him…- she thought

**Ok. That was the first adventure in the WABAC. I wanted to write more about Sherman and Penny, but I have seen that in many fanfics they go too fast and, for me, that isn't young love. It is a forced love. So, with every chapter I´ll write more and more about them, but first they have to pass through some other things.**

**Ok so hope you liked it, and if not, you´re free to write what you didn't like and I´ll try to improve it.**

**I think that the next update will be tomorrow, at … probably 9:30 pm.**

**See you and thanks for the reviews**


	4. Jealous

**Author Note:**

**Hey! Well, first I want to thank you for the reviews. They can make my day… In the first day I had 1 review, in the second I had other two… And in the third one I had 8! Probably for some writers it isn't a big number, but I´m really happy. And one more thing: I know it must be hard to read my fanfic because I probably make MANY mistakes. But, if I write this in Spanish, well, I have only seen a few persons that can actually understand it so… I decided to make it in English. It´s strange: In my class I´m one of the best students of English, and then I come here and realize that I have way too much to learn. Grammar, a lot of vocabulary, universal history, etc. Well, I´ll practice more. **

**So, here you go…**

Chapter four: Jealous

It was Monday… as always, the days of the week felt to be: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Blink, and again Monday. Anyway, Sherman was happy. He had three good reasons to go to school. One was history class, the other one were his friends, and the other obviously, was Penny. He got up, got dressed, took breakfast and brushed his teeth and hair. After 15 minutes, he was in school.

But, the smile in his face disappeared when he saw something. No, he saw someone. And that someone was a guy. And that guy was talking with Penny. It seemed like he had to get rid of that someone. He went directly towards them…

-Hi Penny- Sherman said interrupting them.

-Hi Sherman-she said, and then she turned to look to the other guy- well, see you in my house

-Ok then- the guy said with a smile

Then, the worst thing of all, happened: they hugged. Sherman was about to…. Ok. He had to control himself. The guy left

-Who is he? - He asked, trying to sound careless

- His name is James

-Oh… and, is he… I don't know…

-Popular, the best player of basketball team, intelligent and cute? YES- she said proudly

-Hump… well, he is not THAT cute

-Oh, yes he is: brown hair, blue eyes…

-Mmm, nope. I mean… seriously… what make him SO special for you? And why is he going to go to your house? And when did…

-Are you jealous of my cousin? – She asked while grinning

-No, it´s just that, I think he is not enough… Wait. What did you said?

-I said he is my cousin. James Peterson

Sherman started to blush as Penny started to laugh uncontrollably

-Why were you jealous? –Asked Penny - You are my best friend and nothing can change that… ok?

-Ok- said Sherman as the bell for classes rang

As they were getting into the building, a girl stared at Sherman… kind of dreamily. Anyway, that wasn´t long. Penny gave her a death glare… she couldn't be her cousin

-What is it? –Sherman asked, trying to see what Penny was seeing

-Nothing… Penny said quickly as she started to blush…

**So, what do you think? I liked to write it because it is a classical: The guy is about to kill the other guy and it results that "the other guy" was a cousin, a brother, or something like that…**

**As always, if you liked it please review, and if you didn't… please review XP **

**Whatever you didn't like I´ll try to improve it, and if you liked it, I´m happy…**

**I´m going to make an IMPORTANT piano exam, so I think I won´t update until Wednesday at 9:30. It could be in the morning or 9:30 pm.**

**See you! **


	5. The other girl

**Author Note:**

**Hi! Ok first I´m going to answer some things:**

**To "Willow:"**

**1.-Thanks for the reviews XD**

**2.- SORRY, I didn't update because my teacher said me that the exam was on Friday, but It resulted that I had to do it on Thursday so I didn't update because I started to study at 8:00 am, and finished at 8:00 pm. Obviously, with little breaks to eat, clear my mind and take a shower and a nap… XP**

**3.-Your idea… OK! But I think that it´ll be in future chapters**

**To Josh H.M.P and Guest:**

**Sorry :( The part of "she couldn't be her cousin" was because in the chapter Sherman was jealous of Penny´s cousin, but, (as you can see in the movie) the only family that Sherman has is Mr. Peabody. So if she wasn´t her cousin, she must like Sherman. And that´s why Penny gave the other girl a death glare. You know, like saying "he is mine"**

**It´s important that you understand what am I talking about because she is going to be a three-chapter trouble…If it isn't clear yet, feel free to tell me and, I don´t know how but I´ll make it clear. I promise.**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 5: The other girl

I was Tuesday, at 7:58 am. In 2 more minutes, the elementary school Susan B. Anthony would start classes, and have an ordinary day. Well, an ordinary day for everyone except for Sherman, who was turning eight tomorrow

The entire classroom was talking about it. Sherman wasn´t the most popular boy in the school, but Mr. Peabody was the world´s most intelligent dog in history and he always made excellent parties. It certainly was going to be a great time.

Sherman, Mason and Carl were giving the invitations together. But, as soon as Sherman spotted a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, he left his friends and ran towards her

-Hey! Penny!-he said

-Hi Sherman –Penny said

-As you know, the birthday of someone is coming up…

-And…

-And that "someone" is me

-And…

-AND, you are invited to the party

-And…

-And… what?

-Amm, I don´t know…

-So, are you coming?

-Yes!

-Great! And, one more thing…

-Yes?

-Can you help me to give the invitations?

-Ok- she said

But Penny could never expect that, after some minutes of giving invitations, a big trouble would appear…

-Ok –said Sherman-the next in the list is… Melisa

-Melisa? I don't know her…

-But I do. Follow me!

They ran through the school´s garden, and Penny spotted a girl. Brown hair with brown eyes and wearing, well, the uniform… But, the thing about this girl was that, she was exactly the same girl who stared at Sherman yesterday...

"Please, anyone in this school. ANYONE but that girl" thought Penny as she saw that Sherman was getting closer to her. Oh no…

-Hi Melisa!-Sherman said to the girl

-Hi, Sherman-She said in a soft voice. It seemed like she was a little shy.

-I was wondering if you want to come to my birthday party! I´m turning 8

-Me? You are inviting ME to your birthday party? Melisa said, trying to control herself

-If you don´t want to come, it´s ok-said Penny

-Penny!-said Sherman

-Sorry…

-So, as I was saying, are you coming? - asked Sherman, again

-Y-yes! I´ll be there- Melisa said with a smile in her face

-Remember-said Penny- if you don´t want to come, it´s ok

-Penny! - said Sherman, AGAIN

-Sorry…

-Well, see you in the party! – said Sherman to Melisa as he started to walk away

Lunch room, 11:30 am.

-What happened there? – asked Sherman

-About what? - Penny asked

-About Melisa, why did you act like that with her?

-Amm, I wasn´t acting strange

-Yes you were

-No, I wasn´t

-Yes, you were

Penny sighed

-It´s just that, why did you invited her?

-Because she´s very nice with me, and I think it would be impolite not to invite her

-Well, I don´t like her

-Why not? She´s very nice

-I don´t know, but I don´t like her

-Anything you say, Penny

The day passed quickly. But, for Penny, it lasted years… She passed all the day trying to get Melisa away from Sherman. What Sherman thought about Melisa was true. She was actually a nice girl. She was cute, and intelligent. But one thing was sure: she liked Sherman and that means one thing: war.

**Aaand, I´m leaving here. Next update will be tomorrow at 9:45 pm. I promise.**


	6. Sherman s birthday

**Author Note:**

**Hi! Ok, 6****th**** chapter. :D I like writing this… Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I like to read them. And again, if you have any idea, I´ll think about it.**

**And to "****Lolliepopsticks" thanks! You review really made my day. And, I think I did it well in my exam, I obtained 9.5, and really, I wish you the best.**

**To "bull poli" thanks too! It´s good to know you liked it.**

**Well, I think that´s all. **

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 6: Sherman´s birthday

Finally. It was Wednesday. Or, in other words, it was Sherman´s birthday. And Mr. Peabody had prepared something special for his little boy…

-Happy birthday Sherman!-said Mr. Peabody, entering to the room

-Thanks, Mr. Peabody-said Sherman, who was asleep 5 seconds ago

-Ready for your surprise?

-Yeah, no offense, I DO want to see what is it, but why did you wake up so early? It is 5:00 am…

-Because before you go to school, I want us to visit the medieval age…

Sherman loved the idea of knights. And he wanted to go there since he was 6 1/2. So, without asking anything else, Sherman got up and started to get dressed. Mr. Peabody smiled, and then went to make breakfast.

After that, they got inside the WABACK.

-So, we are going to see the knights, uh? –Sherman said

-Yes – Mr. Peabody replied

-And, we are going to see castles, uh?

-Yes, Sherman

-And I think that we´ll see kings… right?

-Yes, Sherman…

-And…

-Ok. Enough questions

-Can I make one more question, Mr. Peabody?

-You´ve already asked one, Sherman - said Mr. Peabody while smiling

-Ok. Another one

-Ok…

- Why didn´t you take me here after school?

-Because after school, Sherman, we´ll be at your birthday party…

-Oh, right.

Then, they arrived. The place was a strange mix of good and bad things. The castles were awesome, but the place smelled really bad. But, anyway, it didn´t matter. Sherman was really happy (and, fortunately, they were going to see the king, where the places were cleaner than any other place).

After a problem with the king, and after some jokes that Sherman didn´t get, they were finally at home.

-But it´s true! – said Sherman as they were getting out of the WABACK

-Yes Sherman, but you weren´t supposed to say that

-But, but it´s true!

-Sherman, I know it´s true. But they didn´t know that.

-But…

-Calm down, Sherman. Next time, we can go to an age when the people know that the Earth is not squared…

-Yes… Anyway, the knights and the castles were AWESOME! Thanks for the surprise, Mr. Peabody

-You´re welcome – said Mr. Peabody, happy to know that Sherman enjoyed the trip

After the time-travel surprise, Sherman went to school, where his friends congratulated him, and the rest of the day went on. Before they knew it, it was time for Sherman´s party.

4:00 pm

The first to arrive at the party, was James. Yes, Penny´s cousin. It resulted that he was a great boy.

The second ones who arrived, were Mason and Carl. Then, a girl named July, and after that arrived Penny. Just a few minutes later, arrived Melisa.

-Hi Sherman… - said Melisa, in her typical shy voice.

-Hi Melisa! Thanks for coming – said Sherman with a big smile on his face

-Thanks for inviting me…. Everybody is here!

-Yes! I´m sure it´s going to be a great party

-Sherman, can I ask you something?

-Sure – said Sherman

-Do you think Penny hates me?

Sherman didn´t know how to answer to that. He knew the answer, but it wasn´t nice

-Amm...

Just then, Penny arrived

-Hi Sherman!

-Hi Penny! – said Sherman, relieved because he didn´t have to answer the question after all

But, two seconds had passed, and Penny was already killing Melisa with the eyes.

-Amm, I´m going with, amm… Mr. Peabody… because… bye! – said Sherman, before running away

Now, it were only two persons: Penny and Melisa. Alone, with no more than 20 cm between them. Oh boy…

**So, this is it. Sorry because, I updated really late, so I´m going to update two chapters in one day to compensate the delay. **

**Thanks for the reviews, I´m very happy. Really. But, if you didn´t like this just tell me and I´ll try to fix the problem. **

**See you in… like 5 hours…**

**:D**


	7. Misunderstanding

**Author Note:**

**Two chapters in one day. Personal record! **

**And, "bull poli" thank you so much! really it is one of those reviews that makes you think "yes! this is going to be my day". It means a lot. Thanks :D**

**Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 7: Misunderstanding

Melisa wanted to run as far as she could, but, Penny was a close person to the boy she liked and… she had to talk with her. Of course, it would have been easier if Penny didn´t see her like that, but, ok. Melisa took a deep breath to say "hi" but, before she even opened her mouth, Penny said something…

-Get away from Sherman – Penny said

-What?

-I said, "get away from Sherman"

-But, why?

-I know that you like him, and I won´t let it happen

-But…

-Listen, I don´t care what you´re going to say. Just get away from him

-But…

-And one more thing: if you dare to…

-I don´t like him!

-Yes, yes. You don´t like... wait. What?

-I said I don´t like him

-But… you stared at him a few days ago…. And... -Penny had the word "confusion" written all over her face.

-I wasn´t looking at him

-No?

-Nope

-But, then who?

-Am… - Melisa got near to Penny´s ear, to say "James", in a whisper

-Oh…. – said Penny… - sorry

Melisa smiled

-No problem

-Can we start again…?

-I don´t see why not…

After 30 minutes, Sherman came back… and he couldn´t believe it. Sherman and Melisa were talking, and they looked… happy…

-Hi Penny… - said Sherman

-Hi Sherman! You are back…

-Well, - started Melisa – I´ll go for some water…

As Melisa left, Sherman looked in shock at Penny

-What happened there?

-Amm, it resulted that we had a... misunderstanding…

-oh… good to know you two are ok now

-Yes – said Penny with a smile

-And, what was all the misunderstanding about? – asked Sherman

-Amm… -Penny started to blush- I thought she didn´t like… amm… doggies?

-Sure… - said Sherman, obviously not buying it

-It´s true!

-Anything you say Penny, Anything you say…

The rest of the party went on: balloons, games, gifts, cake…

And Penny… she was happy. Next time, it would be better just talk…

**Soo, that´s all. Next chapter will be about a trip in the WABACK.**

**Honestly, I don´t know when I´m going to update because I´m going to travel to USA, and… long story. But I think it could be on Sunday… **


	8. The caveman

**Author Note:**

**Hey! So here is chapter 8. XP 8 is my favorite number. Anyway, this story is getting a bit popular, and I wanted to thank you. If you follow, review, favorite, or simply read this, I want to say you that it helps me a lot. Some days you can wake up like saying "kill me!" but then, a few hours later, you see that your story is getting popular and the day starts being better. This isn´t the most popular fanfic, but I´m really happy**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: The caveman

It was Friday again. And again, Mr. Peabody accepted to bring Penny to the trip. This time, they were going to a place they had never been before: 9, 500 B. C. The age of the "caveman".

The reason of going to there was that in the school, they learned about the human evolution, and Sherman got curious…

* * *

After a long school day Sherman, Penny and Mr. Peabody went to the penthouse.

-Ok- said Mr. Peabody – let´s go. And, please, stay where I can see you. This age is unknown, so there can be many dangers.

-Ok, Mr. Peabody – said Sherman

-I think I can do it for one day… - said Penny, knowing how easy was to cause problems

Mr. Peabody kept saying the kids to be near him… one, two, three, four… maybe five times. Anyway, he knew that probably Penny would do something dangerous, and Sherman would follow her but, he had to try…

When they arrived… no-one said a word. It was… simply beautiful. In all of their trips there were at least some roads, but, here was only nature, plants, and fresh air.

Then, Sherman broke the silence

-So, where are the cavemen?

-Homo sapiens. – corrected Mr. Peabody

-Oh, sorry. Where are the homo sa… homo sap…

-Homo sapiens, Sherman. The previous evolution of the actual human being, and a very important phase of the evolution. They had a better control with the fire, and started to make small villages. They must be a few kilometers from here…

-Wait – interrupted Penny – you said "kilometers"?!

-Yeah, sorry but we´ll have to walk from here – said Mr. Peabody

Penny and Sherman groaned. It was going to be a long walk…

* * *

Then, a problem occurred. When Sherman, Mr. Peabody and Penny went to see the place, the WABAC had a fail, and, instead of becoming invisible, it remained there: an unidentified red futuristic machine in the age when the clothes were a new thing. It couldn´t be good.

A few minutes passed, and a caveman that was exploring the area looking for food, found the WABAC. He didn´t doubt it; that thing had to be food. So, he attached the WABAC, and, after breaking his lance and crashing with the machine, he made an important discovery: that thing was not food after all…

* * *

Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny returned from the trip. It was strange: the kids didn´t cause any trouble. They learned, they had fun, and nothing went wrong. New record!

-Well kids, I want to congratulate you. Your behavior was excellent – said Mr. Peabody

-Thanks, Mr. Peabody – said Sherman, proud of himself

-Yeah, thanks – said Penny

They went home, and, as they used to do, Penny and Sherman stayed in Sherman´s room, and Mr. Peabody went to cook dinner. All TOO well...

Meanwhile, he caveman that crashed in the WABAC was asleep. And, when he opened his eyes, he was no longer at home. He couldn´t understand it. What happened?

_The real story was that: when the caveman attached the WABAC, and discovered it wasn´t food, he got curious: so he stared carefully at the machine. Suddenly, the door opened and he saw all the lights and the buttons. They were shining… they were like stars. But, then, he accidentally pushed a button. That button closed the doors. He was trapped. After fighting with the machine 30 minutes, he was exhausted and soon, he got asleep._

_Then, Mr. Peabody opened the door and the three went home, without knowing that the caveman was still sleeping there, in the WABAC._

* * *

At 7:30 Sherman, Penny and Mr. Peabody were dinning:

-Thanks for all, Mr. Peabody. It was a great time – said Penny

-You´re more than welcome, Miss. Peterson – said Mr. Peabody

-And thanks, Sherman. I´m very lucky to have a friend like you

-Thanks Penny- said Sherman - I´m also very lucky…

-Why? – asked Penny

-Because I´m with you

Penny and Sherman shared sweet smiles, without separating their looks. For Sherman, those eyes shined more than the stars…

-So, are you going to eat? Or should I let you alone – joked Mr. Peabody, making Sherman and Penny to separate immediately, while blushing…

Suddenly, the awkward moment was interrupted by a sound of a lamp breaking… someone was in the penthouse.

The three ran to Sherman´s room, seeing an authentic homo-sapiens jumping in the bed. That had to be one of the strangest moments Penny ever had. Respect with Mr. Peabody and Sherman… they had seen worse things

-Why is that caveman jumping in my bed?! I´m going to have to make it again! – said Sherman, who was obviously more concerned about his bed…

-What?! A caveman somehow came to the present and you are asking why is he jumping in your bed?! – asked Penny

Sherman just smiled, with a look that said "sorry…"

The caveman hadn´t seen them until that moment, but when he did, he got scared and pushing them, he ran out of the room, and out of the penthouse. Now, a caveman was in New York City, 11,514 years after what he was supposed to be…

**I´ll leave it here. It was difficult to write, because MANY expressions that I use aren't used in this language. Or, at least, I don´t know how to say or write them… Anyway, I liked the idea of this chapter so here is it. **

**Have you ever thought about a caveman in the present? I have. Many times. So I think that it would be interesting**

**I think that the next update will be on Tuesday, at night. Like… 9:00 or 9:30.**

**See you! :**


	9. The capture

**Author Note:**

**Hi! This is the 9****th**** chapter… wow, too fast. Anyway, I know that you´re expecting more Sherman x Penny parts, so I´ll give a spoiler: When both, Sherman and Penny become 8 years old, we´ll start with way more parts of them… **

Chapter 9: The capture

-Mr. Peabody! What are we going to do? – asked Sherman, really worried

-Ok. Don´t worry. The WABAC is failing, so I need that you two capture the caveman while I fix the time machine. Then, we bring him back to 9,500 B.C

-What?! Are you asking us to capture the caveman alone?

-Yes – said Mr. Peabody

-But how?

-Sherman, you are way more intelligent than him.

-But he´s way stronger than me!

-If you´re smart, you don´t have anything to worry about

Sherman seemed unsure, but there were not many options, so he agreed.

-So –started Penny – what´s the plan?

-Amm, I don´t know…

Just then, Penny saw the caveman entering to the museum of history

-There he is! – said Penny, pointing to the museum

-Ok…and what do we do?

-How can I know?

-I don´t know!

Sherman and Penny kept thinking and after 3 minutes, Sherman got a plan

-Hey! What if we make him come to us with bait?

-And what is going to be the bait?

-Amm… a sandwich?

-If you weren´t cute, I would give you a slap… - Penny said, realizing what she said seconds later

-What? – asked Sherman

-Nothing! – Penny said quickly

-So, what can we use as bait?

-Amm, what about… a lighter!

-What? Why a lighter

-He´ll be curious about the fire… you know, he´s a caveman

-But, I don´t have any lighter…

Suddenly, the kids heard screams that seemed to come from the museum. The kids just ran towards the building, and, luckily a man was smoking in the street… And wherever you see a cigarette, you can find a lighter.

Penny saw the lighter in the man´s hand, so she took it while running

-Hey! Bring it back! –the man shouted

-Sorry! – Sherman said

When they entered to the building, they saw that the caveman was destroying the entire place, so Penny didn´t doubt it; she showed the fire to the caveman. Surprisingly, it worked! The caveman saw the fire with awe…

* * *

-Finished! –said Mr. Peabody to himself. Two seconds later, he heard Sherman and Penny:

-Mr. Peabody! Turn on the WABAC! Now! - shouted Sherman, running as fast as he could

-Quickly! – shouted Penny. Mr. Peabody then saw that the two of them were running from the caveman

-Ok, don´t worry kids!

With that, Mr. Peabody applied his hypnotizing knowledge (the one that he applied with Penny´s parents) and the caveman went in trance…

Then, when the caveman opened his eyes, he was back at home. Probably it was just a dream…

Mr. Peabody, Penny and Sherman were finally at home: no more cavemen.

-That was… pretty fantastic! – said Sherman

-Yes, it was fun after all – said Penny smiling

-Well kids, I´ll go to wash the dishes – said Mr. Peabody as he left

Penny and Sherman kept eating. But, a few minutes later Sherman snapped

-Wait a moment: did you said "If you weren´t cute…?"

-What?! No! – said Penny while blushing

-Then what?

-Amm… Did I mention that my birthday is on Friday? - said Penny, trying to change the conversation

-Today is Friday…

-Next Friday, and you´re invited – said Penny

-Great! We´ll be there

-Ok – said Penny – see you there…

Then, Mr. Peabody brought Penny back to her home.

That night, Sherman just thought about one thing:

"I have to find a good gift for Penny…"


	10. Penny s gift

**Author Note:**

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. But, I´m back with a new chapter and… I hope you can forgive me :)**

Chapter 10: Penny´s gift

It could be a necklace… but no, she doesn´t use that kind of things. Probably a new toy… no, it has to be something new, something creative. Maybe a new cellphone! … but … no

Sherman had been uneasy the last five days… this was the most important step in his life. If he failed, the universe would explode. Ok, probably not that way… but this was a chance. A chance to impress Penny in her birthday, and Sherman wanted to give her something special

But, he had to buy the gift TODAY. Because tomorrow was Penny´s birthday

"Wait. Why am I wasting time thinking in a gift? I can ask her in an indirect way! That's it!" thought Sherman

* * *

**School, 9:30 am (mathematics class)**

-Hey! Penny! – whispered Sherman from his desk, being carefully about the teacher: she hated the noise.

-Yes? – whispered Penny back

-If you could wish something… what would it be?

-Amm… I don´t know

-What?!

-I said: I-don´t-know

-But…

-Sherman, if we continue talking the teacher will let us a lot of extra homework

-But…

-Sherman… - said the teacher suddenly- I think that, if you´re talking to Ms. Peterson, that´s because you already know the answer to the problem in the board…

When Sherman saw the board, it was full of numbers and symbols…

-Amm, twenty….two? – Sherman guessed

-Amm… correct… - the teacher said, impressed. It seems like Sherman was lucky today

* * *

**Lunch room**

-Hey Penny! – said Sherman

-Hey Sherman! Can I sit here?

-Yeah, of course

-Thanks – said Penny, taking sit

-Penny, can you help me with a problem?

-Which problem?

-I have a friend… and he wants to give a really special gift to a girl… what should he give her?

Penny instantly understood who these two kids were

-Oh… that´s a problem…

-Yeah

-Maybe he could give her … a toy, or a card…

-No, he wants to give her something that she can never forget…

Penny smiled. She knew perfectly that Sherman was talking about her

-Well, if you... I mean, HE wants to give her something she can never forget, then you won´t have to buy anything

-What do you mean?

-Well, a gift like… a cellphone, a toy, or even a car can be easily forgotten, but, things like… a hug, a nice moment, or a kiss… THOSE are the things that someone can never forget – said Penny sincerely

She was right. Sherman remembered the hug that Penny gave him when the whole space time continuum problem occurred. That was one of the greatest moments he had.

-That´s it! I´m going to do that! I mean, I´ll tell my friend to do that! Thanks Penny

Then, the school ended. Mr. Peabody arrived and Sherman got into the scooter

-You look relaxed Sherman, I was starting to worry

-What do you mean, Mr. Peabody?

-You know… You have been uneasy these days…

-Oh, it was because, I had a problem deciding which could be a good gift for Penny

-Oh! That was all? I can help… What about… a WABAC trip?

Sherman had decided to give Penny a big hug, a little present and some details… but a WABAC trip sounded good. Because, who else could give her a time trip?

-Yes! It is perfect Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody just smiled

"Penny will have the best birthday of her life…" thought Sherman


	11. She s my girlfriend

Chapter 11: She´s my girlfriend

All Penny knew this morning, was that this was going to be a good day. Especially that morning she kept thinking about Sherman; about yesterday, to be more exact. He really wanted to know what did she wanted for her birthday...What did she wanted from him? She would be happy with a hug. Anyway, this was not only about the boy she liked…. This was her birthday! Presents, party, friends… definitely, this was going to be a great day

* * *

"This is going to be a bad day…" Sherman thought. First, the idea of the hug and the WABAC trip seemed like a good idea, but… what if she didn´t like her present? This would be a really bad day…

-Sherman! – Mr. Peabody said, entering to the room

-Yes, Mr. Peabody?

-It´s time for us to go, Penny´s party will start at 4:00

Sherman saw his clock… 3:30?! The time passed really fast…

-Am, ok Mr. Peabody… said Sherman, a little nervous

**Penny´s house, 3:59 pm**

Mr. Peabody and Sherman had arrived one minute before the party officially started… it was the kind of synchrony that only Mr. Peabody could realize. When they entered, the time was 4:00 pm. Perfect

-Hi Mr. Peabody! – Said Patty – Hi Sherman!

-Good afternoon, Patty- replied Mr. Peabody

-Good afternoon, Mrs. Peterson

-Come in, you are the first ones to arrive. Sherman, do you want to go to Penny´s room? You can play until someone else arrive- said Patty

-Thanks Mrs. Peterson – said Sherman while going upstairs. Actually, he didn´t want to go with Penny. What if she didn´t like the present? Anyway, soon or late he would have to talk to her.

-Ok, here we go… - said Sherman to himself before knocking Penny´s door

-Mom, -said Penny- I won´t use a dress for my party, I thought we had already…

-Actually, it´s me – said Sherman, entering to her room

-Sherman!

-Happy birthday Penny… - said Sherman, hugging Penny

-Hey, what do you think about going…

-Penny! –Shouted Patty from the first floor- Jason is here!

-I´m coming! – shouted Penny

-Jason? Who´s Jason?– asked Sherman

-Oh, he´s a friend

-From the school…? Because I don't know anyone with that name

-Nope, his a friend from my other school, we met three years ago

-Ok– said Sherman: he stayed really calmed, actually. He didn´t want to repeat that awkward moment he had with Penny´s cousin…

Jason was a brown haired boy with brown eyes. He was a little taller than Sherman and Penny… like 3 centimeters.

-Hey Penny! – said Jason

-Hey Jason- said Penny

-Happy birthday! And thank you for inviting me to your party

-Are you kidding? I would never forget to invite you to…

-Penny! Happy birthday! – said Abby, who had just arrived

-Abby! – said Penny, running towards Abby. Now, It was just Jason and Sherman

-So, you are the one I have to get rid of – said Jason when Penny couldn´t hear them

-Sorry …?

-Listen. I like Penny way before you liked her, so MOVE. ON

-What?

-I mean she´ll be my girlfriend someday and you´re not getting on my way

At that moment, Sherman understood what was going on. And he had no choice but to…

-She´s my girlfriend – said Sherman

-What?

-I said Penny is my girlfriend

Jason was not buying it

-You´re lying

-No, I´m not

-Sure… then, can you demonstrate it? Maybe with a kiss?

-Amm, no, we´re too young for that… we, amm, we… just…

-I knew it. You´re lying

-No! And I´ll demonstrate it

* * *

The rest of the day went on a little…. Strange. Sherman tried all the day to convince Jason that Penny was his girlfriend. Every time Jason was near, Sherman hugged Penny, or tried to take her hand. Obviously, Penny felt strange… what was Sherman doing?

Anyway, the plan seemed to work, and that was all Sherman needed. But then, the worst thing that could ever happen, happened: Sherman went for some drinks, and Jason and Penny started to talk.

-So, your boyfriend really likes you, uh? – said Jason

-Yes, my… wait… my what?

-Your boyfriend. Sherman

-A-a-amm, n-n-no, we… are just friends –said Penny, blushing a little.

-What? But… Sherman said you two were… - Then, Jason knew that Sherman lied

-Sherman told you I was his girlfriend?!

Penny liked Sherman. But this got her really angry. She felt used…

Then, Sherman came to the garden. And he saw Penny making a death-glare that said "Consider yourself dead"

-Oh boy… -he said

**Tan tan Taaaaaaaan.**

**1) Sorry for the loooooong wait. I had a problem, and then another problem, and then another, and other, and other. Anyway I´m back**

**2) THANKS! The reviews are getting lower by the time. Many persons left this fandom, and I´m very thankful you´re still here**

**3)What do you think? Next chapter will be about Penny´s gift. A WABAC trip. (I´ll make "Willow"´s idea :D)**

**Well, honestly I have no idea how many time will pass until I can update (I think it could be... this weekend, maybe). I´ll write only two more chapters, so try to wait me. OK?**

**See you! :D**


End file.
